swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Galidyn
The Galidyn were sentient reptilian predators indigenous to Fyodos. Biology and Appearance The Galidyn were large, airborne lizards, ranging from two meters in length with a four meter wingspan, to five meters in length with a ten meter wingspan. They possessed a long tail, and had small prehensile arms with two digits. Though they had a great love for knowledge and a expansive vocabulary, a Galidyn was a deadly foe when angered. Their proboscis hid sharp teeth within, and their scaly skin was exceedingly tough. They had extremely long lifespans, upwards of four thousand years. As they aged, they became stronger, rather than weaker. They produced a single egg every century. Society and Culture The Galidyn were a keenly intellectual and curious species, prizing the creation of ideas and discussion above all else. Rarely, some Galidyn would "go native" and prey on the wandering herd animals of their planet. Their government was a participatory democracy. Their planet had eight cities, each made up of smaller communities. Each community had a few hundred beings, and cities had upwards of five thousand citizens. These cities were at least one kilometer beneath the surface of the planet, and are made up of technology-laden caverns. They installed lights, security systems, and environmental controls to the caverns, and the cities also possessed geothermal power plants, fungus parks, and extensive living quarters. Their structures were made from refined metals and plastics. Each city was governed by a single Galidyn, whose tile was "Steward". One city was ruled by Ssseeeeseetek, who, at four thousand years old, was the oldest and strongest being on the planet, as well as the most respected. Reproducing only once per century, these singular children were initially cared for by their immediate family. After some time, the youth were then sent to an elder mentor, who would school the child on a range of subjects covering history, computers, medicine, hunting, mathematics, language, and aerodynamics. Any Galidyn who completed their studies could participate in the government. The Galidyn spoke the same language as the Fyodoi, the Human colonists of their planet. The Galidyn speak the language in its purest form, while the Fyodoi speak an altered, lower form. While the Galidyn can understand the Fyodoi, the Humans can only understand a few words, and often led to unforeseen complications. If an offworlder was spotted on the planet, they would be escorted to the "Crater of Debate", an open meeting place. They would then be asked to explain their presence on the planet and where they came from. The Galidyn themselves had little desire to leave their planet, though some would. History Long ago, the Galidyn coexisted with the Fyodoi. However, in 350 BBY, the Fyodoi waged a terrible war amongst themselves, called the Great Cleansing. Their advanced technology ravaged the planet, and destroyed the Human societies. The majority of the Galidyn escaped the slaughter by retreating into underground caves and hibernating for almost two centuries. After the conflict ended, the Humans fled from their ruined cities, deciding to shun their destructive technology, and eventually regressed to a primitive level. The Galidyn initially attempted to reconcile with the Humans, and bring them back into society, but the Fyodoi had begun to regard them as technology-worshipers. Though they felt pity for the Fyodoi, they decided to leave them alone. When the Empire took power, they sent probe droids and scouting parties to the planet. The Galidyn hid within their underground cities, and used sensor jammers to mask their presence. The Empire remained unaware of the Galidyn's existence, and never established a base there. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Fyodos Attribute Dice: 16D DEXTERITY 2D/5D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+2 MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 3D/5D STRENGTH 3D/6D+2 TECHNICAL 1D/4D Special Skills: Flight: Time to use: One round. This is the skill Galidyns use to fly. They begin with a flying speed of 35 and may improve their flying speed as described on page 33 of the Star Wars rulebook. Special Abilities: Natural Body Armor: The tough hide of the Galidyn provides +1D against both energy and physical attacks. Fangs: The sharp teeth of the Galidyn inflict STR+2D damage. Story Factors: Mistaken Identity: The humans of Fyodos think the Galidyns are treacherous monsters. Move: 12/15 (walking), 35 / 45 (flying) Size: Up to 5 meters long Category:Species